


L'isolement

by Oceanna



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Introspection, Je hais ce tag, MAIS il n'est pas là pour des comportements abusifs, Nuits du FoF, Period-Typical Homophobia, juste pour désigner la question du silence et de l'isolement
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: Ce que Mac comprend, des années plus tard, lorsqu'elle a enfin de recul, c'est que l'isolement est leur arme la plus forte. Il est plus facile de gérer une femme médecin lorsqu'elle pense qu'elle est la seule ; plus facile de faire taire une femme lesbienne quand elle ne sait pas que d'autres on vécu les mêmes choses.





	L'isolement

**Author's Note:**

> OS non posté des Nuits du Fof, mais que je continue à apprécier. Il a été écrit peu après avoir fini la lecture de Gay New York, qui m'a donné beaucoup de clefs sur la question de la vie homosexuelle à cette période, et je pense que cela se sent. Enfin, c'est un OS pour les Nuits du fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici "seul".

Ce qu'elle comprend longtemps après, c'est que leur vrai pouvoir, c'est la solitude.

Elle se souvient, vaguement, de son adolescence ce sentiment persistant d'être différente – que le monde qui existe dans les yeux des autres n'est pas le sien. Elle ne pense pas encore à ses études de médecines, suppose que ses amitiés passionnées ne sont qu'amicales, mais elle sait déjà cela : elle est seule, et ce n'est pas par choix.

Elle apprend à vivre avec, et sans cela, elle n'est pas certaine d'avoir pu survivre à ses études de médecine, aux remarques permanentes, à ceux qui pensaient qu'elle n'était là que pour la bizarrerie, à ceux qui l'ignoraient et ne lui adressaient pas la parole. Il y a une fierté terrible à être isolée ainsi, une manière d'apprendre à se tenir droite et à laisser le monde autour d'elle de côté sans qu'il ne l'emporte. Une fierté du malheur, parce que l'on a pas grand-chose d'autre.

La rumeur veut qu'elle soit frigide. Elle se dit que ce n'est peut-être pas faux.

Elle porte des costumes d'hommes pour leur côté pratique et se moque de ceux qui supposent qu'elle veut les imiter et qu'elle regrette de ne pas avoir leur sexe entre ses jambes. Dans ses certitudes, il y a celle qu'elle est femme, et celle qu'elle vaut autant qu'eux. Mais il y a celle aussi qu'elle n'est pas femme comme le sont la plupart, et ses costumes sont un moyen de faire la paix avec cela.

Elle découvre que ses amitiés passionnées n'étaient peut-être pas si chaste. C'est une lente évolution, un magma informe de désirs opaques qui prend de plus en plus sens. Un temps, elle se sent seule, différente, isolée de nouveau. Elle n'est pas assez artiste pour profiter des auteurs dont lui parlera plus tard Phryne. Elle lit des rapports de médecins, mais ce n'est pas la même chose et ils la laisse toujours avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Mais une infirmière avec qui elle échange un long regard vient la voir et lui dit qu'il y a un club de lecture qui va absolument l'intéresser. Et elle découvre qu'elle fait partie d'une multitude. C'est aussi simple que cela – c'est aussi complexe que cela. Elle découvre des bars, découvre d'autres femmes qui suivent la mode masculine et ses propres vêtements prennent un autre sens. Surtout : elle découvre qu'elle n'est pas seule et qu'il y a un réseau souterrain de codes, de vêtements, de regards et d'entraide qu'elle avait ignoré jusque là.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle comprend que leur vrai pouvoir est la solitude. C'était une intuition vague et informulée avant cela, née de sa pratique de femme et de médecin, et de la manière dont ses collègues traitent leurs patientes. Mais il y a une différence entre le penser et le vivre.

Savoir qu'elle n'est pas seule est un soulagement. Non pas qu'elle n'ait pas eu d'aventures avant cela simplement, ses propres expériences sont partagées par d'autres, que d'autres peuvent même des mots sur le magma de désirs et d'expérience qu'elle peinait organiser.

Bien sûr, cela ne change rien à sa propre nature : elle a appris à aimer la solitude, et ne travaille jamais aussi bien que seule, ou à la charge d'un projet. Mais il y a une différence profonde en savourer un verre d'alcool seule, et savoir qu'on à le fois entre aller dans un bar et rester chez soi. Elle découvre peu à peu qu'il y a un acte profond de résistance à vouloir être heureuse quand la société affirme qu'elle ne devrait pas l'être dans ses choix de vies – qu'elle devrait se repentir devant Dieu, et regretter de finir vieille fille et sans enfants. Un pouvoir profond à laisser de côté des hontes informulées qui l'empêchait d'être honnête avec ses propres désirs et à refuser d'avoir peur.

C'est une libération. Et il n'est pas question qu'elle laisse d'autres personnes passer à côté de cela.

 


End file.
